Ulubiona Baśń
by Cynobera
Summary: Całość ma miejsce podczas podróży Oscara do Mistralu – autorska odpowiedź na pytanie czemu Salem chce by Ozpin spłonął. Miłego czytania xD


Ulubiona Baśń

Oscar od kilku dni nie mógł porządnie zasnąć.

Na tę przypadłość złożyło się kilka czynników.

Po pierwsze właśnie uciekł z domu swojej ciotki.

Po drugie – nigdy wcześniej nie był aż tak daleko od domu – I czuł się nie swojo – wiedząc, że jest zdany tylko na siebie.

Po trzecie – w jego głowie siedział dyrektor jakiejś szkoły. Pomijając sterotyp, że dyrektor szkoły to jednostka porównywalna do szatana. Zostaje tylko przerażjąc fakt, iż ktoś siedział w jego głowie. I choć ów głos był bardzo przekonujący to wciąż pamiętał o swej babce, która cierpiała na schizofremię. Oscar czasem poważnie się zastanawiał czy, aby I on nie padł ofiarą swego umysłu. Ale wtem głos z głowy mówił spokojnym tonem: _Ja nie jestem twoim wymysłem._

I choć chciał go zapewne w ten sposób uspokoić – to tylko pogarszał sprawę.

 _Zaśnij. Będziesz potrzebował siły, gdy dojedziemy_.

Takimi słowami ozwał się do niego Ozpin – gdy byli mniej – więcej w połowie drogi do stolicy. Chłopak odpowiedział, mrucząc pod nosem:

– Ciężko się śpi w takich warunkach.

 _Taak… Spanie w pociągach nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych rzeczy, ale…_

– Ja nie mówię o pociągu. – odparł na tyle cicho by nie usłyszał go żaden z współpasażerów.

Cóż – ryzko było niewielkie – w środku nocy wszyscy spali albo siedzieli na swych scrollach ze słuchawkami w uszach.

Po ciele chłopaka przeszedł niemiły impuls – który spotykał go zawsze, gdy Ozpin wyrażał swe zrezygnowanie.

 _Dobra, opowiem ci bajkę._

– Nie jestem małym dzieckiem. – mruknął.

 _Ale tak się zachowujesz._

– Nie zapominaj, że to ty jesteś gościem, w dodatku nieproszonym, w mojej głowie. A nie na odwrót. Zawsze mogę się ciebie pozbyć.

 _Ciekaw jestem jak to zrobisz… Chciałem ci to przekazać w bardziej eufemistyczny sposób, ale nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru._

 _Nic nie mów! Po prostu słuchaj._

 _Dawno, dawno, temu – dwóch bogów – postanowiło stworzyć swych ludzkich odpowiedników – było to w czasach, gdy jeszcze interesowali się naszym światem I pragnęli zobaczyć, który z nich lepiej poradziłby sobie w przezeń stworzonym świecie. Ten jeden raz ich ciekawość zwycieżyła nad podziałem. Zakład był prosty – wygrywa ten kogo "dziecko" umrze jako drugie._

 _Jeden z nich stworzył dziewczynkę, którą pozostawił samotnej kobiecie – pragnącej mieć dzieci. Widząc dziecko u swego progu – od razu pojęła, że to dar I wzięła ją na wychowanie._

 _Drugi z nich stworzył chłopca, którego zostawił u mężczyzny żyjącego na pustelnii – tak, dokładnie u tego samego, u którego wcześniej zawitały Damy. Widząc dziecko u swego progu – zdziwił się niepomiernie, sądząc, że to kolejne zadanie od Dam – wziął go na wychowanie._

 _I oboje żyli jak zwyczajne dzieci – bawili się, śmiali I kłócili – jak wszyscy inni. Tylko wnikliwy obserwator dostrzegł by skłonności destrukcyjne u jednego – lecz nazwałby je tedy nadpopudliwością I jeszcze nieopanowaną agresją._

 _U drugiego zauważył by zaś skłonnosć do tworzenia, lecz nazwałby je talentem – nie przekleństwem._

 _Oto po kilkunastu latach przeznaczenie zjednoczyło ich drogi – byli na tym samym przyjęciu. Zaczęło się od zwyczajnej rozmowy o ponczu, potem było kilka wspólnych tańców. Zaczęli się spotykać. I naprawdę coś między nimi zaiskrzyło.. Po kilku latach – planowali już wspólną przyszłość._

 _Mieli się pobrać następnego lata._

– Wzruszająca historia...

Oscar musiał przyznać, że w tej opowieści było coś… pociągającego. Choć wiele już było takich historii o "zakazanej miłości" – to ta baśń opowiedzana przez Ozpina sprawiała wrażenie, jakby była prawdziwa. A to dawało jej więcej blasku.

 _Tak… To moja ulubiona baśń._

Po policzkach Oscara zaczęły spływać łzy. Otarł je dłonią. Gdy pociąg zatrzymał się na oświetlonej stacji – patrząc na swoje odbicie w szybie dostrzegł, że wygląda jakby był smutny. Usta miał lekko wygięte w dół, brwi zmarszczone w grymasie cierpienia. Najdziwniejsze w tym wszystkim było to, że on wcale nie czuł się smutny. A mimo to bezskutecznie próbował opanować drżenie warg.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytała starsza pani siedząca koło niego.

– Tak… – wyszeptał swoim spokojnym głosem I dodał jeszcze ciszej. – Co ty sobie myślisz?

 _Wybacz… To silniejsze ode mnie._

– Wyjaśnij mi to.

 _Cóż – w tamtym momencie skończyła się baśń. Dosłownie._

 _Bo oto ta co jej opiekunką była – miała przedziwny przejaw – potrafiła rozczytywać przeszłość. Nigdy nie mogła pojąć po cóż bogowie zesłali jej ten dar, skoro nijak przydawał się w bitwie. Czasem spoglądając w niebo pytała: Skoroś mi swą latorośl zesłał, to czemuś nie wyjaśnisz mi po co to?_

 _W końcu otrzymała swą odpowiedź. To było w dniu, w którym próg jej mieszkania przekroczył ów młodzieniec co z jej wychowanką chciał się ożenić. Patrząc w jego oczy – wiedziała już wszystko. I oto ludzka duma wzięła górę nad rozumem – postanowiła pomóc bogom w rozwiązaniu ich zakładu._

 _Pozwoliła chłopakowi zostać u nich na noc – a gdy upewniła się, że przyszywana córka już śpi – zawołała go na dół – do salonu, gdzie robiła na drutach. Gdy zszedł – dumna z siebie opowiedziała mu o wszystkim, wyjęła nóż I go zaatakowała. Pech chciał – że stanęła zbyt blisko kominka I jej suknia zaczęła płonąć._

 _Dziewczyna, którą zbudziły przeraźliwe krzyki słyszała tylko słowa swej matki:_

 _Podpaliłeś mnie potworze! Dlaczego?_

 _Bała się zejść na dół, a gdy rano – poszła do salonu – widziała tylko zwęglone zwłoki swej "matki" Ten, którego kochała – teraz stał się tym, którego nienawidziła najbardziej na świecie. Serce jej w kamień się zmieniło, a jedynym jej pragnieniem stała się zemsta I chęć zniszczenia wszystkiego o czym on chociażby pomyślał._

 _On tymczasem pobiegł do swego opiekuna I wyjaśnił mu wszystko. Stary mędrzec odpowiedział spokojnym tonem:_

– _Na świecie musi istnieć równowaga. Jeśli przeżyło by tylko jedno z was – zapanował by chaos._

– _To stawia nas w niezbyt wygodnej sytuacji, prawda? – spytał młodzieniec, wciąż nie wierząc, że to wszystko jest prawdą._

 _Mężczyzna skinął głową._

– _Ty jej nie zabijesz, ale ona ciebie z chęcią. Przykro mi to mówić, ale musisz znaleźć kogoś kto zrobił by to za ciebie._

– _Nie mogę pozwolić by ktoś splamił swe ręce krwią tylko, dlatego, że…_

– _Obawiam się, że będziesz musiał wybierać między życiem jednego człowieka, a całej ludzkości. – odparł._

 _I obdarzył tę dwójkę darem długowieczności – samemu tracąc przy tym własne życie – wierząc, że równowaga sił zostanie zachowana na zawsze._

– Wolałem tę opowieść bez tego smutnego zakończenia.

 _Ta baśń jeszcze nie ma zakończenia, Oscarze._

– Zapewne koniec, więc musi być jeszcze bardziej tragiczny. – powiedział na głos Oscar to czego oboje się obawiali.

Starsza kobieta spojrzała na niego jak na dziwaka.


End file.
